Eevee's Sad Story
by machine146
Summary: A story about an Eevee whose life is filled with abuse, sadness, and guilt as she is a victim of an abusive trainer. Rated T for language and viuolence


Eevee's Sad Story Chapter 1 Birth and Fear

"Where is she!" yelled a loud voice from the other room. The sound of rain was heard from the darkness outside. Under a dresser a furred little creature was trembling. A small and very scared Eevee. She had no name and was the victim of her trainer. It was only minutes before her trainer would find her. She did not do anything wrong rather the trainer just lost an important match aginast someone and takes his rage out on Eevee.

Tears fell from her eyes as she painfully remembered her past which seemed so far away and yet was only a couple of months ago.

_2 Months Ago_

A brown egg started to shake. It was in an incubator as someone watched it from the glass covering. The cracks grew larger.

"Alright an Eevee." said the person watching it. A big piece from the top broke off and landed off to the side and a little head popped out. "You are a cute little fellow" the person said smiling. "Let me check your stats" he took out a Pokedex and scanned the Eevee. "Great, it's a freaking female. I was hoping for a male." he said disappointed.

Most Eevee's are born male which makes the Eevee species rare and the eggs take a long time to hatch but with patience some people can breed an entire team of Eevee's.

The person checked the Eevee's move's and stats. "Average stats but no freaking good moves! Damn it! This thing is useless!" boomed the voice. The Eevee's cute little smile faded as she hid back in her egg.

"Did I anger him?" she asked herself feeling guilty and scared. Most Pokemon can communicate with each other but to humans Pokémon sound like they are just saying their name.

The top of the incubator opened up and a hand grabbed the egg and turned it upside down shaking the little Eevee out of it. "Get out of there you coward!" the voice yelled "You just lost me 250 bucks on buying your egg and another 500 on the incubator." Eevee looked up at the voice to see a chubby yet muscular looking man with a shaved head. He wore a shirt with a skull on it and torn jeans. The Eevee backed away but he grabbed her by the scruff. "You are not going anywhere." he walked to a dark room and violently threw her in. She slammed into the wall and landed on the floor. "Now stay out of my sight!" he yelled slamming the door.

The little Eevee curled up and licked her leg which started to hurt. "I am scared" she cried to herself.

"The new victim of the trainer?" said a voice in the room. Eevee looked around and saw no one.

"Who…who is there?" she asked starting to shake from fear again.

"Me, a Charmander" a light emitted from the corner of the room. "Sorry to scare you but I keep my tail hidden so the trainer does not spot me."

"Why is he angry at me?" she asked starting to calm down.

"He hates anything that appears weak. He only chooses one victim though. So I will be safe from now on." He said sitting down next to Eevee. Eevee squinted and noticed that Charmander had a scar across his eye and multiple bruises.

"Did he do that to you?" she said

"Yes, the scar was when he threw me and I got cut on a nail. He mostly punches and slaps." he said.

"So I am the new victim?" she asked fearful of the trainer.

"Yes, I've been a victim for a month now which is short. The others have been victims for about a month to six months." he explained.

"What is the best thing to do?" Eevee asked

"Hide and pray" Charmander said taking a look at her leg. "It's bruised but not broken. You are tougher than you seem" he rubbed her injured leg a little as Eevee winced from the pain. "He will come at you when he's pissed. Pretty much if he loses a battle"

"A battle?" she asked confused

"Trainers have us fight one another until one is knocked out."

"That is horrible"

"It's not all bad. Healing comes soon afterwards and you get stronger if you win"

"Did you ever fight?" she asked trying to stand.

"Once, I lost and that was against a gym leader's Pokémon. So I did not stand a chance." he explained to her. "He will pick you soon to fight. Just hope they go easy on you"

"I hope so" she said as the Charmander petted her. Her eyes slowly closed. Minutes later however the door swung open and a bright light shined on them.

"Charmander return!" Charmander disappeared into a Pokeball leaving Eevee alone and defenseless. "Come on you weakling you are coming to me to fight" he raised another Pokeball and sucked Eevee in. She prayed that her opponent would go easy on her.

The interior of the gym was filled with fire which surrounded the arena. Scorch marks covered the floors as the Trainer walks and glares at the Gym Leader.

"So Rob, you are back for another beating?" the gym leader said. "You've lost the last 15 matches."

"I will win this time. I have a new Pokémon to try out with" The trainer whose name is Rob said releasing Eevee into the arena.

"That thing?" the gym leader asked looking down at the Eevee. "My Pokémon are at least level 40. That thing looks like it was born an hour ago. That's why you keep losing."

"Just shut the hell up and let's fight" Rob said annoyed.

"Fine" the gym leader released Machamp. "Go Machamp! Mega Punch!"

"Eevee! Ummm…" Rob hesitated trying to remember the Eevee's moves. The Machamp slammed his fists into Eevee sending her outside of the arena and into the wall. Eevee did not get back up.

"Really? You though you had a chance. Train her and evolve her and then fight again." The gym leader said walking away.

Rob was really pissed now. "I still have five more Pokémon!"

"I will not fight you until you get some common sense! You keep losing because you are a lousy trainer!" The gym leader snapped back.

"You are suppose to fight me! It is in your contract to never deny a challenge" Rob said

"I will never fight you unless you are a serious challenge. Win some other badges and show me that you are tough!" The Gym leader walked through a door in the back arena and slammed it shut.

Rob stood there speechless before looking over to Eevee enraged. "You weakling!" he yelled at the injured Eevee. He ran over and grabbed it. She cried out pain. "You lost me that match!" he slapped her hard in the face before returning her into her Pokeball. "I will not heal you." he said before walking back to his house. Eevee knew that this pain will not end anytime soon.


End file.
